En cuestión de venta,el anpan es más popular con los hombres
by Let's go Justaway
Summary: Durante sus rondas, Yamazaki se entera de algo que no nunca debió salir a la superficie...


**Día 1 del Festival de Apreciación a Tama-san. Reporte de investigación**

Hola, mi nombre es Yamazaki. Por alguna razón, he recibido dos semanas de vacaciones, libre de mis tareas de espionaje habituales. Pudo haber sido por el hecho de que el Joui últimamente no ha hecho movimiento alguno, o quizás porque nuestro comandante ha estado de nuevo vagando por la casa de aquella mujer. Pero son vacaciones después de todo.

Y, dicho esto, hoy la belleza de Tama-san es absolutamente radiante. Como simis ojos no pudiesen separarse de ella.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué qué hago en mi día libre como espía espiando a una chica?

No lo sé.

Pero, como siempre, soy feliz mirando los movimientos que Tama-san hace en cada momento. El plan de mirarla todo el tiempo durante catorce días me hace, por alguna razón, querer bailar de felicidad

Así que, con tanta emoción en mí, me dispuse a abrir la envoltura de mi anpan.

* * *

 **Día 2 del Festival de Apreciación a Tama-san. Reporte de investigación**

Hoy Tama-san sigue siendo insuperablemente hermosa. Quiero que me abrace…

Sus ojos marrones son tan profundos que podría ahogarme en ellos.

Como sea, ese Danna es una persona horrible por intentar sonsacarle dinero a Tama-san. ¿Exactamente de quien es la culpa que sea tan vago? Algo como eso no parecía ser la primera vez que pasaba.

Aaahh, Tama-san… …Desearía ser tu caballero para protegerte.

Tama-san…

Y, mientras suspiraba, le di un mordisco al anpan.

 **Día 5 del Festival de Apreciación a Tama-san. Reporte de investigación**

Hoy la Yorozuya parecía bastante agitada. Debido a eso, Tama-san tuvo que irrumpir en su sala atravesando la puerta.

Aaaaahhhnnn, Tama-san es tan fuerte y a la vez tan hermosa… siento latir mi corazón…

Por mis anteriores espionajes a la Yorozuya, sabía que aquello era llamado ¨el día del cobro¨.

No me importaba mucho, pues hoy era capaz de ver de nuevo a Tama-san. Y así, dando gracias al cielo, abrí la envoltura del anpan.

 **Día 7 del Festival de Apreciación a Tama-san. Reporte de investigación**

Hoy Tama san pasó la mayor parte del día sirviendo en el bar de Otose. Ella es, al parecer, bastante más popular con los clientes desde la última vez. Su sonrisa era tan…. Tan…

Quiero que solo sea mía… lo deseo tanto. Pero la perfección de Tama-san es demasiado para alguien como yo.

Sin darme cuenta me deprimí por eso. Aunque, para empezar, ya estaba bastante sensible desde que llevo 7 días alimentándome de Anpan y leche.

Ni siquiera me sobresalté cuando una mujer salió disparada por la puerta de los Yorozuya, atravesándola literalmente. La mujer en cuestión, que lucía unas gafas y el cabello largo de color claro, cayó a solo unos metros de donde me encontraba y por un momento sentí que Tama-san miraba hacia aquí.

Tama-san…

\- ¡Y desaparece de una maldita vez, loca pervertida! –gritó Danna a todo pulmón.

Pensando en que probablemente deba cambiar mi ubicación y sin dejar mirar el rostro de Tama-san, abrí de nuevo la envoltura del anpan.

* * *

 **Día 8 del Festival de Apreciación a Tama-san. Reporte de investigación**

Hoy Tama san se levantó temprano,como era su costumbre, he hizo la colada. Ah…, parece un ángel caído del cielo rodeada de aquellas sábanas blancas. Después de eso, procedió a arreglarla puerta de la Yorozuya que todavía exhibía un agujero.

En verdad es increíble lo mucho que se esfuerza Tama-san. Siempre está dando todo de sí, a pesar de no conoce ciertas cosas. Estuvo en ello un buen rato, y me aseguré de no perderme ni un minuto de su movimiento.

Sin embargo, algo extraño pasó hoy. Danna regresó caminando rápido y con la cabeza gacha. Parecía frustrado por algo. Encima de todo, no pareció notar que casi atropelló a Tama-san de camino a la puerta, por la cual entró como si lo persiguiese el mismo diablo.

¡Fue realmente poco considerado! Inclusive cuando Tama-san fue y tocó su puerta, preguntándole si le había pasado algo, ni siquiera le respondió.

"Pobre Tama-san" murmuro, mientras trago el último bocado de anpan con dificultad.

* * *

 **Día 9 del Festival de Apreciación a Tama-san. Reporte de investigación**

Hoy Danna se disculpó con Tama-san. Ella estaba desempolvando la parte de debajo de las escaleras de manera tan sorprendentemente elegante y hermosa como siempre. Aunque Danna parecía tan decaído como ayer, al menos tuvo el tacto de pedirle disculpas.

Y, Tama-san es, por supuesto tan comprensiva y buena….

Tama-san… Tama-san…

Acoplándome en mi nueva base y abriendo la envoltura del anpan,…

… lo estrellé contra la pared.

Ah, Tama-san…

* * *

 **Día 14 del Festival de Apreciación a Tama-san. Reporte de investigación**

Hoy todo parece normal. Mientras estaban todos fuera, Tama-san estaba haciendo limpieza en la casa de Danna. Oculto en el edificio del frente y mirando con ayuda de unos binocularesa través de la ventana, disfruto al máximo la imagen de ella barriendo el piso con tranquilidad.

Sin duda es el cielo, y hoy como cada día agradezco estas oportunas vacaciones. Tanto así que no quiero que terminen. Quiero quedarme observando a Tama-san por siempre.

Ops, el Danna ha vuelto. ¿Para empezar por qué sale? No es como si tuviese trabajo o algo. Pero Tama-san no ha terminado de limpiar aún.

¿Eh, el Danna está hablando con Tama-san?Apenas puedo escuchar lo que dice.

\- ¿Y no podrías terminar de hacer esto mañana? Por favor. Te daré 300 yenes.

¿300 Yenes? Esa cantidad parecía una extorsión.

\- Pero, Gintoki-sama, Otose-san quiere que todo esté limpio para hoy.

Eso, Tama-san, imponte. Hoy es mi último día, y quiero seguir observando a Tama-san barrer tan diligentemente el suelo. Oh… Tama-san… Tama-san…

\- No te preocupes. Ya lo hago yo. Mira, aprovecha tu tiempo libre y ve por ahí a mirar en algunas gasolineras –y, diciendo esto y de un modo nada cortés con Tama-san, la sacó de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

¡Maldito Danna! ¿Cómo se atreve a votar de esa manera a Tama-san? ¡Ella parece decaída ahora! Y qué decir de mí, que ya se había acabado mi tiempo de ver a Tama-san. ¡Quiero más vacaciones! Decidido estaba a hablar con el vicecomandante cuando regresara para pedirlas.

Sin embargo, ¿qué clase de prisa tiene Danna? A través de la ventana puedo ver como corretea de un lado para otro.

¡Aun así, eso no le da derecho a tratar de esa forma a la hermosa y amable Tama-san!

Tomé a mi izquierda un anpan envuelto, y procedía a desenvolverlo, aun enfurruñado, cuando una figura entra en mi campo de visión, caminando en la calle. Y el saber la identidad de la persona que pasa no puede hacer más que picar mi curiosidad.

¿Eh? ¿Qué hacía el vicecomandante por allí? La idea de que iba de paso se esfumó al verlo subir las escaleras de la Yorozuya. Que cosa tan rara.

Bueno, no es como si no hubiese estado ahí antes, pero… tampoco era la clase de lugar que usarías para pasar el rato. Dejé el anpan a un lado para poder mirar mejor. En tanto, Danna habría la puerta, respondiendo al llamado de esta.

Para mi mayor sorpresa, Danna no se mostraba tan impresionado como yo. Su rostro estaba… ¿Rojo?

\- Hijikata… emm… llegaste temprano.

¿Eh? ¿Era solo mi impresión o eso sonaba como una cita concertada?

¿EH?

¿Acaso estoy viendo algo que no debería?

No, eso no es posible, después de todo, estamos hablando del demonio…

\- Si no te parece me voy…

E hizo un ademán de retirarse, pero en aquel momento Danna le agarró por el antebrazo y se aproximó a él.

\- ¡No! –lo miró, sujetándolo con fuerza casi suplicante, hasta que luego se le acercó más y más al rostro, tomándolo de sorpresa. Entonces…¡AAAAHHH!

¡¿VI-VI-VI-VI-VI-VICECOMANDANTEEEEE?!

Exprimí de la impresión la caja de leche que sostenía mi mano y casi suelto un grito. Ahora SI estaba seguro de que todo esto había sido una mala idea.

\- Hmmf… ¡¿Pero qué mierda estás haciendo en un lugar como est…?!- el vicecomandante se apartó casi de inmediato. Por desgracia, no lo suficiente como para que evite verlo. Por otro lado, el Danna no parecía afectado, por el contrario: tocó con una de sus manos la mejilla del vicecomandante. Él pareció agitarse por eso y se sonrojó… esperen… ¿¡SE SONROJÓ!? Hablaba con dificultad.- ¡Entendí! ¡Ya lo entendí, así que al menos entremos primero!

El vicecomandante entró seguido muy de cerca por Danna, y en menos de tres minutos tanto puertas como ventanas estaban cerradas.

Yo aún lo estaba procesando.

En serio.

Aquello era…

… (Imágenes censuradas para preservar la salud mental de Yamazaki) …

¡¿EEEEEEEHHHH?!

¡¿Y ahora qué diablos hago?! ¡No puedo volver a mirar a la cara del vicecomandante después de esto! ¡Me muero, joder! ¡Me mataría si se enterase que lo sé! ¿¡Cómo es que mi simple e inocente plan vacacional me llevó a esto!? ¡Si hace dos páginas todo era normal!

¡Quiero volver! ¡Quiero volver al mundo de Tama-san!

¡TAMA-SAAAANN, AYUDAMEEEEE!

* * *

 **Fin del reporte de investigación**

\- Ainnss, debería quemar todo esto… - Yamazaki se sentía obviamente deprimido ese día. Su ´ahora terrible´ costumbre de anotar todo lo que veía mientras espiaba a manera de diario había dado como resultado 20 hojas de papel que tenía delante de él y entre las que estaba "eso".

Dejo el informe de su "espionaje" sobre el escritorio. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

El vicecomandante… con… Danna… Jejejejejeje… jeje…

¡"Jeje" una mierda!

¿Qué pasaría si el vicecomandante "demonio" se enteraba de que los había visto?¡Moriría, eso seguro! ¡Pero entonces qué! ¡¿Seguro estaba biencallárselo?! ¿Y si no debía? ¿Qué acaso no fue el vicecomandante mismo quien creó una ley que decía ¨No relacionarse de ninguna forma con la Yorozuya¨ bajo pena de seppuku? ¡Entonces qué, maldición!

Yamazaki estaba en pleno debate psicológico cuando una voz lo hizo espabilar.

\- Oe, Yamazaki, ¿Qué haces hablando solo?

Casi de un salto, Yamazaki se levantó y se alejó todo lo posible hasta la esquina de la sola impresión. Pálido como estaba de repente, le costó trabajo formar las palabras.

\- ¡Vi—Vicecomandante…! ¡Qué tal…! – oh, eso había parecido cualquier cosa menos una pregunta. Calmarse, debía calmarse si no quería que su visión de una lápida con su nombre se hiciese realidad. –S-solo organizaba unos archivos.

\- Mmm… - ¿Mmm? ¿Y todo lo que decía era mmm? "¡Por favor hable algo, la situación ya es lo bastante incómoda para mí!", quiso gritar Yamazaki. Para su alivio, lo hizo- Oe, ¿Has visto a Sougo? Tiene papeles pendientes.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Al capitán Okita? No… dijo algo acerca de que iba al parque… hace unas dos horas…

\- Tch, otra vez…

Hijikata prendió un cigarrillo con una expresión irritada y hosca. Estaba siendo, en otras palabras, Hijikata, el vicecomandante demonio que todos conocían.

Mirarlo de arriba abajo e imaginar a esa clase de persona en los brazos de Danna y haciendo….

"¡Aaaaahhhh!" quiso gritar su mente. Probablemente se quedaría con el trauma. Debía dar gracias a los cielos de que al menos no había sido descubierto.

Hijikata avanzó hasta la puerta, pero antes de irse miró a Yamazaki. Su rostro adquirió una expresión escalofriante.

\- Ah, si… Yamazaki. Si dices algo de lo que viste a alguien, me aseguraré de que el pedazo más grande que encuentren de ti sea tu lengua, ¿Entendiste?

…

\- S-sí…

\- Qué bien que lo comprendes. –el vicecomandante sacó de su bolsillo un encendedor y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Luego se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pasado un momento, pudo volver a respirar. No obstante, entendió muy bien la indirecta.

Tomó los papeles sobre el escritorio y los quemó con el encendedor.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Inugami no Shiro: KYAAA! Amo la pareja GinHiji. Sé que es corto y lamento eso, pero ya tengo las manos bastante llenas con los exámenes y mis otros fics. Si tenéis curiosidad sobre qué pasó entre Gintoki y Hijikata en est fic (me refiero a la historia, no al Lemon, pervertidas) puede que considere hacer un fic de ello. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer, en serio.


End file.
